It's My Party
by Fiona Penguin
Summary: Clois kind of short story. It's Lana's party and she cries if she wants to. What else can I tell?
1. Chapter 1

**It's My Party **

_Based on the song It's My Party, by Brenda Lee_

8888888888888888 PART I 8888888888888888 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_You would cry to if it happened to you_

_Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone_

_But Judy left the same time_

_Why was he holding her hand_

_When he's supposed to be mine?_

The Talon sparkled in all its glory, beautifully decorated for Lana Lang's birthday party. After the cancelled wedding and traumatic breakup with Lex, all she wanted was to live again. Part of that meant regaining all the things that were important in her life before Lex came into it, and that was why she chose to spend the money he gave her buying the old movie theatre and actual coffee shop. Of course it also meant having to ask Lois for her apartment back. Dumping out an almost friend wasn't something pleasurable, but she knew Lois could always find shelter with the Kent's, so it was no big deal, she thought. It'd been six weeks so far and everything seemed to be back on track; there was only one thing left to recover, the reason for the whole party, Clark Kent. Lana prepared the lighting for the party herself and dressed to look perfect under it. She looked beautiful, untouchable, ethereal, the way Clark always loved to see her look. He was already downstairs with all the other guests and he looked so handsome as always. She was only one stunning appearing away from living her dream.

-----

"Come on Smallville, I'm sure you can do something with those big feet of yours!" Lois dragged him to the center of the dance floor, already shaking to the rhythm of a 50's song.

"Lois, what did I do to deserve this?" Clark whined, not making it easy for her to take him. "I was so sure you actually liked it yesterday." When her narrowed eyes reached him, a slight grin showed in his face.

"Oh yeah, but if you think of ever getting a rerun, you'll better get that pretty butt on the dance floor!" And he did as he was told.

Lois was so excited about a real party happening in Boredville that she didn't even mind the host. Since Lana threw her out of her place, things got weird between them. Lana seemed not to have a clue about Lois's disappointment, and Lois preferred to leave bad feelings aside. After all, things turned out for the better. Since she crashed at the Kent's six weeks ago, all the bantering and bickering between her and Clark turned on full force, and it soon reached the expected end: they had an _extreme make-out_ session at the barn the night before. It still felt weird to think of herself and plaid man there kissing – _and stuff_ – but she felt good as never before, like one of those dumb school girls who smile at flowers and rocks.

"You know Smallville; I gotta say you look cute when you're embarrassing yourself completely." Lois shot between laughs, as Clark shamefully tried to follow her moves.

"Oldies rock is not my thing," he justified, focusing on people's feet to learn.

"_Rhythm_ isn't you thing at all Clark!" She mocked while wrapping her arms around his neck, fighting the urge to kiss him in front of everyone. "But it's ok. I'm sure you'll have it when necessary." Their gazes locked as they both wore naughty smiles in their faces, but suddenly the music stopped; turning their attention to the stairs Lana would come from.

The whole room stood in awe to the vision in front of them, Lana Lang looked amazing. Her skin glowed like gold and her hair seemed as bright as silk. Her eyes were like a cat's, mysterious and sexy. Clark's mouth only closed after he felt the drool already wetting the corner of his lips. Lois watched quietly to his reaction towards Lana. It hurt her bad, surprisingly bad.

Lana walked across the room, nodding politely at everyone, but her eyes were focused on one only person: the big dumb-looking farm boy she was about to reach. "Hi, Clark. How are you?"

"I-uh-I'm-f-fine." Clark swallowed hard. When it came to some things – like beautiful women looking at him like a lioness at her hunt – he still felt helpless as a kid.

"So, enjoying the party?" She kept the scrutinizing look up and down his body. That make-up really made her eyes look awesome.

"Oh, yeah! Very much!" Already regaining control over his hormones, Clark reached for the delicate hand that should be beside him, but grabbed only air. He looked around and found Lois standing at the bar, watching them. The hurt look on her face was excruciating.

"I know I should wait until you asked me, but anyway…" Lana placed a hand on his chest and it stung like a bee. _What does Lois think I'm doing?_ was all he could think of. "Do you wanna dance?"

Clark picked her hand and took it off his chest, gently. "Uh, maybe later, right? First I have to work a little thing out." He flashed her a grin and stormed towards the woman that occupied his thoughts.

Lois turned around and found him standing there, inches away from her face. Good thing he was the one with heat vision. But more than anger, her eyes carried sadness, deep sadness, and he couldn't stand it.

"Lois I was just-"

"Drooling over her, as usual!" She cut him off, sounding a little louder than desired. "That's what you do Clark, you just can't forget the God damn girl next door!"

When Lois turned her face down, Clark picked her chin to make her look at him again, but someone burst into them with a beam on her face.

"Guys, you just can't believe who I found on my way here! Clark, you'll be so excited!"

"Hey Chloe, what took you so long?" Lois tried to look as pleased as possible and held her cousin tight, still staring at Clark from over her shoulder.

"Wow, didn't know you missed me that much." Lois eyed her cousin with distrust. "I took a little longer exactly because of that person. When I told him it was Lana's birthday he decided to come, so I had to wait until he got ready. I just couldn't miss getting the laurels for bringing such an honorable guest here!"

Clark kept his eyes on Lois, not minding a word of what Chloe said. "That's good Chloe, I'm sure everyone will like it, whoever he is. Right now Lois and I have a little conversation to finish, so would you excuse us for a minute?"

Chloe looked at both and she could even see the electricity running between them. There was something on, something big. "Oh, sure. I'll just go talk to everyone."

"No. The conversation is over." Lois held her cousin's wrists tight, keeping her close. "If Smallville here still wants to talk, he's got a dreamy looking brunette waiting for him across the hall. Let's get you a drink cousin."

Clark put himself in front of the two women. His large structure blocked both their way. He looked at Chloe sternly and she silently sneaked aside. Passing through him, she mouthed to Lois from above his shoulder _'Good luck.'_

His eyes turned back at Lois and his expressions became tender immediately. He picked her hand and dragged her outside. She followed him silently; still mad at how he acted towards the Princess of Freaksville, but also willing for him to make up for it.

From across the hall, Lana watched the couple leaving the place holding hands. That wasn't supposed to happen; it should be _'the night of Lana and Clark'_. Him and Lois always hated each other, why would he take Lois outside and leave her there waiting. A stabbing pain crossed her heart. _'What if they were…?'_


	2. Chapter 2

8888888888888888 PART II 8888888888888888 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_You would cry to if it happened to you_

_Play all my records,_

_Keep dancing all night_

_But leave me alone for a while_

_'Till Johnny's dancing with me,_

I've got no reason to smile 

"Hey, Lana! Happy birthday! I've got such a great surprise for you!" Chloe held her friend tight, but she stood motionless. Chloe pulled apart and saw her frightened face. "Lana, what's wrong? You look pale." She slightly shook Lana's shoulders to dart her out of her trance. Lana finally faced her friend with a questioningly look.

"Chloe, what do you know about Lois and Clark?"

Chloe stared at Lana, trying to figure what she meant. Not getting any other clue, she chose to go for the most innocent answer possible. "Well, I know they're both my best friends and she is my cousin-"

"That's not what I meant Chloe!" Lana shot at her in a slow voice, but yet carrying an angry tone. "What do you know about Lois and Clark…being together?"

Chloe found no strength to contain her laughter. "What? Lois and Clark together? You're kidding me? They're always on each other's throats! I highly doubt all that annoyance towards each other could actually be hiding…" That was when realization hit her. Their heated conversation, their need to be on their own to talk, the weird looks they exchanged; it all made sense now. "Oh boy. Lana, I didn't know."

"He just left with her, you know? He was holding _her_ hand Chloe. It should be me the one he was taking outside." Her already watery eyes now let tears stream down freely. She was so close to fulfilling her dream life. For the first time in her whole life, Lana thought she'd have everything she's ever wanted, but something just had to be missing. Why couldn't she be completely happy for once at least?

Chloe fought the smile that forced its way up her face when she thought of Clark and Lois together. Since she got over that platonic obsession with Clark, everything seemed a lot clearer in her eyes. They were always so close, completing each other's thoughts, always knowing exactly how to get on each other's nerves. Why didn't they see it before? Why didn't _she_ see it coming? Anyway, she'd have plenty of time to figure that out later. Right now she had a sobbing friend to console.

"Come on Lana, you know it could happen someday. It wasn't right for you to expect him to welcome you into his life again after everything that's happened. The guy's been in love with you for twelve years. Someday the spell would have to be broken." _Alright, that didn't feel like the best thing to say, but it was true, she can't deny it!_ Chloe thought to herself.

"But why now Chloe? Why right now when I made up my mind about it? I'm sure that this time, if we were together, I would make him trust me enough to tell me his secrets and then we'd be happy forever!"

"Whoa, hold your horses lady! That was exactly why you broke up the first time. That was actually the reason why it took you so long to finally be together on the first place. Things can't work out between the two of you if you don't accept him fully. Being secretive is part of who he is Lana. That won't change." Chloe meant it to be tender. It was tough love, yet love anyway. But the hurt look on Lana's face told her that wasn't how Lana understood it to be.

"What kind of friend are you? How dare you say I don't understand Clark? Of course I do, I love him!" She turned her gaze to the door again and took a deep breath for confidence. "I'm sure you're very happy for your dear cousin, so enjoy it while you can. The moment he comes back, we'll talk and fix everything. No thanks to you, of course!"

Chloe snorted with indignation. "You know what? I give up on trying to comfort you. You just sit there and wait while I'm going to enjoy this great party, hoping that my friend Lana Lang – the really nice girl I know, not that whining brat that took over her body – comes and joins me!"

Lana kept the same position, watching the door and wiping away every eventual tear. Lois was certainly just a pastime amusement. They would work it out. They _had_ to.

---------------

As soon as they were outside, Lois pulled her hand away from his. He was so not coming out of it easily. She crossed her arms and looked beyond him to avoid eye contact. The last time she took a longer peek into those puppy dog eyes, those barn walls witnessed scenes they wouldn't tell even if they could.

Remembering the reason for her wrath, Lois shook her head and nearly shouted. "Ok Smallville, whatever you have to say, just say it quickly! I can't waste my time here with you; there's a party going on in there and plenty of hot guys looking for someone to dance with." He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes towards her. If she wanted him to be jealous, she was getting it. "Because you know some guys really can dance. They don't have two left feet like certain farm boys!"

"Lois…" Clark tried to make her look at him, but she kept staring beyond his shoulder.

"I'm sure a lot of them would drool over me too!"

"Ok now that's it. Stop right there." Clark felt a slight grin spread across his face. He knew it was a selfish thing to think, but he couldn't help feeling glad she was jealous at him.

"Come on Lois, I'm a man. Men are stupid! We have two heads and the one that does most of the thinking doesn't actually have a brain!" Lois tried her best to hold a chuckle, but failed. "I was absorbed in her beauty for a minute – I can't deny it – but that's all it is, it's just something to be admired while apart. I don't wanna be with her, ever again."

Clark sighed the moment he met her still unconvinced look and caught her hands to rest them on his chest. His next statement would be his last shot; it had to come straight from the heart. "No one makes me feel like you do Lois, and I'm not just talking about yesterday. I mean everything we've ever done together, even the bickering, especially the bickering! You challenge me in every possible way and you make me want to be a better person. It's not just my thoughts you complete Lois; you complete _me_."

_Oh boy, how can a woman possibly resist those puppy eyes?_ Lois thought with resignation.Her forehead bumped into his chest while her nails scratched his muscles. She was facing a hard fight against herself, trying not to give in that easily. "That's very unfair of you to say all those things and just expect me to buy it. What if you get in there and get all hypnotized again, mister zombie?"

"I'm not done talking yet. My best argument is still to come." His naughty smile met her expecting eyes. "Have I mentioned you're the hottest girl I've ever been with?"

"I'm serious Smallville!" She punched his shoulder with every intension to hurt him and tried to walk away, but he pulled her back, making their bodies collide.

"Me too!" He wrapped his arms around her waist before continuing in a low voice. "I don't wanna kiss, or touch, or be this close to anyone else but you Lois."

His statement hit her heart and smashed her walls. Right there she knew he'd got her. But that didn't mean she couldn't get him into one last accusatory questioning. "And why should I trust you?"

Clark smiled broadly when hearing her question. That was his clue. "Cause I'll make my intentions clear to you and everyone else." He picked something from his pocket and offered it to a dumbfounded Lois Lane. It was a ring.


	3. Chapter 3

8888888888888888 PART III 8888888888888888 

_Judy and Johnny just walked trough the door_

_Like a Queen with her King_

_Oh what a birthday surprise,_

_Jude is wearing his ring_

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_You would cry to if it happened to you_

Clark picked something from his pocket and offered it to Lois. It was a ring.

Her face quickly turned into a shocked expression.

"Smallville, don't even think about it! We just made out last night!" He simply smiled at her, making Lois freak out even more. "Ok, now you're really creeping me out! What a _heck_ is that?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything. I got it from a claw machine." Lois took a better look at the 'hideous thing' and saw it was nothing more then a large brass ring incrusted with green little glass rocks. She sighed in relief, and her formerly terrified expressions turned into an intrigued arch of brows. Clark bended on his knee and straightened his back, speaking boldly, like a cheesy soap opera character. "Lois Lane, will you be my girlfriend?"

Joining Clark in his act, Lois pretended to wipe a tear away and sighed like a dreamy girl before answering. "Yes, Clark Kent, I will be your girlfriend!"

Both laughed as he put the ring on her right thumb – the only place where it would fit – and stood up. In a flash, it was happening again. His hands in her hair, her lips craving for his, his body enveloping hers and suddenly the world didn't exist anymore. They kissed passionately, eager for each other, until a passing car startled them with yells of _'Get a room' _and_ 'Are you eating it now or you want it delivered'._

They hid their faces in each other's shoulders until the car was completely gone. Blushing like virgins, they looked in each other's widened eyes and shared another good laugh.

"Alright Smallville, now tell me really why did you give me this ring."

Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulder, heading to the door. "I told you. I want you and everybody else to know we're together." Pausing after her skeptical snort, Clark realized it was useless to lie. "Everybody else specially. Guys actually, if you want me to be more specific."

A playful smirk grew on his face as Lois pushed him away, looking truly mad. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for you to be acting all macho on me?"

"Why? Do you think I can really do that after a while?" Lois tried her best not to laugh at his excited face while he asked the question. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Come on, you know that when it comes to you and me, I always give the last word, and it's always 'Yes Lois, whatever you say Lois.'" He whined, rolling his eyes. "Just let me have my moment ok?"

"Fine mister, I'll wear it until that cheap golden paint starts making me itch." They leant in for a quick kiss and headed back towards the door. She looked down tenderly, admiring the contrast between her skin and his, while their fingers intertwined. Suddenly, it felt like she wore the most beautiful jewel man had ever created. "You're really making me a softy, Smallville."

Each carrying a pleased smile of their own, both Lois and Clark entered the Talon together, holding hands.

-----

Lana stood up in a rush as soon as she saw Lois and Clark getting back in. They walked in like a royal couple, smiling at everybody, spreading their happiness around; making her more miserable every second…but it would end now.

"Clark, what do you think you're doing?" Lana's smothered voice from behind them startled both Lois and Clark. They turned around and found an awkwardly angry Lana Lang eyeing them with poorly contained jealousy.

Even though he never meant for Lana to be like that, Clark couldn't help letting the sweet taste of revenge please his palate. Wasn't she the one who said she didn't understand how she could have ever loved him? Not that it mattered anymore, but it did feel good to switch places with someone who hurt and rejected you. _'Hey! Throw the first stone the one who never felt like that!'_

"I was actually going to get a drink but…" Clark answered in a cynical tone, still holding Lois's hand. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Of course there is something wrong Clark! There's obviously something wrong with _you_! What are you trying to prove by spending the party with someone else? And Lois of all people!"

"Hey!" Lois made a move to tell the girl a thing or two, but Clark stopped her. It wasn't fair to put Lois into this. It was _his_ unfinished business to solve.

"I'm not just spending the party with Lois. We're actually together. We're dating, Lana." Clark pressed Lois's hand tighter for reinforcement, and Lana's attention immediately turned to the ugly ring placed around her right thumb. _'Lois would never wear something like that as a fashion accessory. Except…' _

"You know she's just fooling around with you don't you Clark?" Lana shot looking straight in his eyes, trying to ignore the other woman's presence. "She's having fun right now, but whenever she gets tired of all your issues, she'll dump you in a flash!"

"Now you listen to me miss!" Clark tried to stop Lois again, but this time she didn't allow him, pushing his hand away. "I do have a lot of fun with Clark, and he has a lot of fun with me, but we're not like that. Clark is an honored, smart, loving man and I'd never get tired of that. He's got all that guilt issues and broody style because his heart is too big to ignore the world's sufferings, and that's what amazes me most about him. You know nothing about me or Clark, so don't try to judge us." Lois's anger slowly faded as she saw Lana's expressions becoming more and more desperate. After all, she still felt pity for Lana. "You had your chance Lana, and you screwed it up, but I won't do the same. I won't take Clark for granted, ever."

Lana captured the luster of passion in Lois's eyes. _'Was she really serious about liking Clark?'_ She shook her head, throwing that thought away. It wasn't possible. "I believe you're temporarily enchanted with Clark, but--"

"I'm completely in love with Clark!" Lois said out loud, causing a hundred stupefied faces – including Clark's own – to stare at her. She took a deep breath; there was no way back now. Turning her eyes to Clark's, she continued in a soft voice. "It's true. And it won't change."

Clark's glistening eyes were only exposed for a second, for he quickly closed them while leaning in to kiss the hell out of Lois Lane. Never minding the applauding audience, or the screaming Lana Lang that ran away, they kept struggling to fish out each other's souls with their tongues. They only stopped when they lacked the second most necessary thing in the world after each other's kisses: air.

"Ok, now about that 'yes Lois, whatever you say Lois' thing you said out there, is it true?" Lois asked with a naughty smirk on her face.

"Sure, mistress. Just command me and I'll obey." Clark answered with a naughty smile of his own, while sliding his hands to her hips.

She bit the corner of her lip mischievously while spreading her hands across his chest. "Then take me back to the barn, slave. _Now_!"

-----

Lana rocked herself back and forth, cradled behind an old jukebox inside the dark storeroom. She woke up with the strong feeling that her life would change for the better in a permanent way, and that it would start tonight; but what sooner seemed like a premonition now showed to be just a recurrent and never fulfilled wish.

"The world doesn't spin around your belly button you know?" A male voice spoke from behind her. Lana didn't even bother looking; she just wanted to be alone, but the annoying man was persistent. "Look, life happens for everyone and it's never gonna be a fairy tale. Now try to be happy for them and go find your own reason to smile! Come on, stand up and get back to your party!" She felt the man get closer and put a hand in her shoulder. "I'm here just for you tonight."

Lana looked up to identify the male voice that spoke to her so harshly, yet so affectionately. No one has ever been so tough on her, neither so honest. _'So that was Chloe's surprise after all…'_

"Pete?" Her old friend's wide smile enlightened the dark alley as he outstretched his hand to her.

"Hey beautiful. Care to dance?"


End file.
